


Give Me (Your Love and WiFi Password, Please)

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Students, Taebin - Freeform, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: An alternate universe where Soobin was in his apartment, bored to death and Taehyun called just to threaten him to open the door to his flat. Then cue the boy asking for his WiFi password. Panic ensues and everything else follows.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Give Me (Your Love and WiFi Password, Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something short and sweet and is probably a not as good, also this is super late to be considered a Christmas gift to taebinnist but nevertheless, enjoy!

Soobin scrambled to his feet to get to his study desk where his phone had been ringing for the past second. He picked it up and saw Taehyun's name flashing angrily on the screen.

"Yes?"

**[Hi hyung.]**

Soobin was weirded out by the sudden call but was totally keyed up as it was Taehyun. His favourite person.

"What's up, why'd you call?"

**[I was wondering if I could come to your apartment?]**

Soobin didn't hesitate and answered in a heartbeat.

"Sure!"

It was a rare occasion where Taehyun would go to Soobin's or with Soobin without Soobin begging for it, so it was thrilling to hear Taehyun would be spending some time in his apartment.

**[Okay, great, open your door in three minutes or I will tear it down.]**

"What?"

Soobin's eyes widened at the realization when Taehyun started to count down.

**[Three minutes.]**

He once again scrambled to his feet, but this time towards the door.

**[Two.]**

Soobin was already facing his door.

**[Two and a half.]**

His hand was on the knob.

**[One.]**

And the call was dropped. Soobin turned the knob and right there in front of his eyes was the red haired boy from the call.

"Good job, Soobin hyung." Taehyun smiled cheekily, patted the taller one’s head and walked passed Soobin.

Soobin, at his wits’ end, shook his head like the Taehyun’s touch in his hair would go away.

"What brought you here?" Soobin asked after he'd pep talked himself, closed the door and followed the younger towards his bedroom.

Taehyun flopped down his bed and hid his lithe body under the comforter.

"At least, remove your coat?" Soobin suggested but seeing as Taehyun was looking too comfortable drowning in tons of sheets, he doesn't mind it anymore.

"Did you change your detergent?" Taehyun suddenly asked, sniffing the hem of the comforter.

"Yeah, the convenience store ran out of the detergent I usually use, so I bought a different one." He answered, pulling his swivel chair to sit in front of his study desk.

"I like your old ones." Taehyun says and Soobin looks at him.

Taehyun's eyes were closed, his cherry red hair sprawled out the pillow and Taehyun was so adorable in that position, Soobin almost wanted to jump and squish him.

Absentmindedly, Soobin opened his mouth and said, "I'll switch to my old ones, then."

"Good, good." Taehyun muttered and both boys succumbed to silence.

Soobin sat back and scrolled on his social media, Taehyun, not too long later pulled his phone out too but frowned when he realized he didn't have access to the internet.

"Hyung," he called.

"Hmm," Soobin hummed in response.

"What's your WiFi password?"

"Give me your phone." Soobin said, turning the chair towards the bed and stretching out his arm to reach for Taehyun's phone, who, surprisingly, pulled away and looked at him with mischief.

"Just tell me your password." The younger pushed and Soobin pressed his lips into thin lines which made him look like he was doubtful to give the answer to the younger, which isn’t completely wrong, by the way. "Come on hyung, it's not like I'm going to share it to everyone I meet on the way."

"No," he responded, one hand still stretching out to get Taehyun’s phone.

"Oh come on!" Taehyun laid flat on his back, limbs now sprawled all over the bed. "I bet it's something lewd." Taehyun vexed. A very inappropriate one at that.

Soobin felt the heat rush to his neck, slowly crawling up to the tips of his ears, thinking of his WiFi password.

"Okay then, no internet for you." He said and leaned back on his chair.

"Hmp. I bet it's my name." 

Soobin's eyes widened, making him turn back to the younger who was now busy typing something on his phone looking like an angry kitten. But then seconds later and his knitted eyebrows melted, it was replaced by wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Seeing as you like me... so... much..." The younger boy's voice died down gradually. Falling to a trance. "Are you serious..." Taehyun trailed off, his eyes landing on a displeased Soobin. With the apple of his cheeks dusted a pastel pink.

"Well, at least you’re connected now." Soobin shrugged his embarrassment away. Leaning smoothly and going back to what he was doing to mask his flustered face and racing heartbeat, or that's what he thought.

He heard a few shuffles and then the next thing he knew was that Taehyun swung his chair around, towards his direction.

"Why?" Taehyun's doe eyes greeted his sight, they were too close and Soobin didn't even try to move or even breathe normally.

"What do you mean why?" He asked, keeping his chill, though he was heaving air irregularly.

And his heated cheeks say otherwise.

"Why my name?"

"Why not your name?"

Taehyun for a second looked bewildered, confused even, by his answer but then turned into something of surprise and then a look of realization.

"You really like me, do you?" Taehyun asked teasingly. Mischief back in his eyes.

Soobin's heart was hammering inside his chest and he was afraid Taehyun might hear it. He thought of all the consequences that may occur when he admit it to the younger, knowing Taehyun’s better off with silence loneliness rather than live with awkwardness, he might avoid him and never talk to him ever again, which is something Soobin wouldn't want to happen, but then again, if he do not confess, his agony would be prolonged BUT his friendship with Taehyun would be saved.

"Why can't you answer? Huh?" For a second a flicker of something resembling hurt and uncertainty flashed past Taehyun's eyes and Soobin chose the option that he was running out of breath and that lack of oxygen made him imagine things.

"Well..."

"It's nothing, is it?" Taehyun asked with too much seriousness in his voice, a bit raspy with another hint of hurt. The younger backed away and went back to his bed, facing the wall.

It was dumb and Soobin's confused. Why was Taehyun acting this way? Is he drunk? Or high or something? The reason behind it, Soobin doesn't know.

"What if it's nothing?" He voiced out.

"Impossible." Taehyun scoffed.

"Well, I like you." Soobin's hand flew over to cover his mouth as soon as the words left his lips.

He was taken by the spur of the moment and blurted out something he may or may not regret later.

Taehyun snapped back at him, eyes wide.

The younger was getting shocked a bit too many times in a span of not even an hour, Soobin was concerned.

"What?"

Soobin shook his head.

"Say it again." Taehyun commanded.

Soobin thought, 'it's now or never' and so he said, "I like you."

Taehyun rumpled the blanket away and stood in front of Soobin once again, his hands tucked on the armrest of Soobin’s swivel chair while wearing a triumphant smile on his face.

"You could've said it earlier."

It was Soobin's turn to be bewildered at the younger.

"What?"

"You idiot, I like you too." Taehyun said followed by a little chuckle that sounded too satisfying in Soobin's ear. “Isn’t the signs clear?”

"Pardon?"

"Oh you're not going to do that." Taehyun shook his head.

"I heard that correct, right?" Soobin felt dumb but it was for security reasons and assurance so it doesn't matter.

Taehyun answered him with a nod.

"Oh thank my WiFi password, I'm finally getting a boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for red haired Taehyun, and will forever be :3


End file.
